


Stay

by SALJStella



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU: Teenagers, Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, and then i said fuck it, bottom!Adam, i skipped the sex scene there, ten years after i wrote the fic, this is heredetary sin verse, top!lawrence, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SALJStella/pseuds/SALJStella
Summary: You know how I skipped the sex scene in Hereditary SinWell I just decided to un-skip it
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 18





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> whatsup you 3 people who read Hereditary Sin
> 
> This is the sex scene from that fic. You won't get it unless you've read it. If you have read it and need catching up; teenage Lawrence has gotten a scholarship and is about to leave teenage Adam so instead of dealing with that they fucccc

Adam sits square down across Lawrence’s lap. His face his flushed, lips swollen and shiny. Lawrence can’t help but stare. When Adam leans down to kiss him again, Lawrence feels his erection press into his stomach and bites back a moan. He doesn’t want to sound like mom.

There’s a faint memory of her, slathering noises coming out of filthy sheets, but he thinks this is different. It must be.

He gets lost in it at first. It’s Adam who has to pull away from his mouth, averting his gaze. Lawrence remembers the box of condoms he threw at him and feels a budding panic.

“How…” He doesn’t know how to ask. “How do you want to…”

At this, Adam looks into his eyes, probably the first time tonight. His hand is light on Lawrence’s cheek, like he’s not sure he’s allowed to say this.

“I’ve always wanted… I want you to fuck me.”

Lawrence draws in a sharp inhale, grabbing Adam’s wrist. Adam immediately looks away again.

“If you don’t want – I mean, I’m game either way.”

“No, no!” Lawrence is seriously feeling lightheaded. He forces himself to take a few big breaths. This won’t work if he passes out. “I want – I mean, if you want…”

He can’t say it. He’s wanted it for longer than he remembers but he can’t say it. It’s the only time he’s ever been jealous of Adam’s sailor mouth.

Lawrence gets it now. All those times Adam was just too close, leaning at his shoulder and grazing Lawrence’s hand with his own. All the times Lawrence’s head would _spin_ with how bad he wanted to touch Adam’s hair. This is what he wanted, that whole time. And every time, Adam would’ve let him, if he’d just pulled his fucking head out.

He can see it so clearly, all those stolen moments that could’ve happened. In the school bathroom between classes. This very mattress when Lou and Daniel were sleeping. All the times he could’ve learned the sounds Adam makes, and the mess. He’d laugh at Lawrence when he’d be too worked up to get their pants open. It would’ve been fun, easy. Just another way to prove how much they cared for each other. Not like now, when Adam just looks like he wants to die.

Those dark eyes looking up at Lawrence now, blown black with lust. All the times he could have that he won’t get after tonight.

“I want that, too,” Lawrence says, when the drawn-out pause has Adam looking worried. “I just… how do I…”

Adam snorts and looks away. It takes some labor for him to work his briefs down, kicking them off to the side and reaching for the lube.

“Good thing I’m such a fuckin’ expert, then.”

Lawrence just stares at him as Adam sits up straight again, coating his fingers with the gel. There’s a lot going on, but Lawrence’s eyes are fixed on Adam’s cock. He hasn’t seen another one erect before, and it’s dizzying. Just the fact that it’s Adam, _Adam_ letting him watch as he reaches below himself with his hand, biting his own lip as he works fingers in.

Adam’s wrist brushes against Lawrence’s erection, still in his boxers, and he bows his head. The pleasure on his face does something to Lawrence. Getting to see Adam so defenseless, straddling Lawrence as he opens himself up…

“Adam,” Lawrence says, not sure what he’s going for. He just wants to know. Learn more about what to do to get Adam to look like that.

Adam cracks one eye open, grinding down on his own hand and Lawrence’s hips. Lawrence squirms a bit, trying to get some friction on his suddenly aching cock.

“Yeah, sorry…” Adam says breathlessly, forcing his stuttering hips to a halt. He lifts himself off of Lawrence slightly to strip him naked, and Lawrence panics again. Adam has seen him in every possible vulnerability, but not like this. And just like Lawrence, Adam seems so hungry for it, staring at his exposed cock like he’s starving.

“Dude,” Adam says in a tone Lawrence doesn’t recognize, despite spending every possible minute together for the past two years, and he has to cover his face.

“Just… come _on,”_ Lawrence says, pleads. He didn’t know he could want something this much. It feels like when he hasn’t eaten for two days and knows there’s food at home. His brain is shut off and he’s left with raw desire and Adam naked on top of him.

He’s can’t take his hand off his eyes. If Lawrence saw the way Adam looks at him now, he’d come before they’d even started, it’d be embarrassing. But he feels Adam roll a condom on. His hands on his chest, poising himself over Lawrence’s cock before sinking down.

“Fuck,” Adam chokes out, Lawrence feels his fingers curl and himself let out a breath it felt like he’d been holding for an hour. It’s like he’s short-circuiting. It’s good, it’s _so_ good, the heat closing around his dick and Adam arching into him, until every possible inch of their skin is touching. _Jesus_.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Lawrence babbles, which is true, but he probably could’ve picked a better time to talk. He’s pretty sure his brain is deprived of oxygen. “I thought you’d hate me for going but you’re actually letting me…”

“Lawrence, would you please shut the fuck up?” Adam says into his chest. Aside from the slight tremble in his voice, he sounds like his regular smart-ass self. He sits up again, his hands fixed on Lawrence’s chest, and starts to move.

Adam seems to be focusing inward, working down slowly and closing his eyes. Lawrence knows it’s because he’s still angry, but it doesn’t make him less beautiful. Lawrence was so sure sex was by definition a selfish act. The way mom used it as a weapon against people, who were also using it as one against her, made it so clear that it was something to be done for yourself and nobody else.

Lawrence does put his feet on the mattress to try to work his hips up, but he barely feels his own building orgasm. He just wants to look at Adam, his mouth going slack as he picks up the pace. He could do it forever; just stare in awe in how he gets to make Adam feel good.

It doesn’t take them long. Adam’s thrusting eventually becomes frantic, he bends down and puts his forehead against Lawrence’s.

“Oh, oh,” he says into Lawrence’s mouth. “Fuck, I’m – I’m gonna –“

Lawrence stares at him as he grabs Adam’s cock and starts stroking him, probably a bit too fast, because Adam whines and grabs his free hand as he comes, hard, and Lawrence tumbles over the edge with him when Adam clenches down on him. It’s almost painful, the sheer force of his orgasm and the fact that it’s over so soon, the fact that it’s the first and the last time, together, like this.

Adam’s eyes open when Lawrence puts a hand on his cheek, a trembling kiss at the corner of his mouth. They stare at each other until Lawrence catches a glisten in Adam’s eyes. Something else Adam doesn’t want him to see.

As if he hasn’t seen everything there is to see tonight.

Adam curls up with his head on Lawrence’s chest. It’s like it’s closing down on them again, the scholarship, the end. They got this one time, which Lawrence tries to think of as a good thing. He still feels tears seep out of his eyes as he closes them.

He holds Adam close until he drifts off. He’ll feel this for as long as he gets to. It still won’t be enough.


End file.
